glisterrs_mortifying_tower_lobbyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Absolute.
What is The Absolute? The Absolute is an ascension-based tower. It is the hardest tower in the game and should be cleared after beating every single soul crushing tower in the game, although that may not even prepare you for it. Currently, the new version of it can be played from here. "Beginner's" Tutorial Floor 1 WIP. Floor 2 There are a lot of wraparounds. This floor is really long and tedious. Starting off with easy horizontal wallhops. Then an 11 stud wrap. FUN. After that, you do some stickouts. Next, you do some no-jump wraps. (1 stud). Then you have do an unmarked wallhop onto the platform above the no-jump wraps. Next, more stickouts. Then you turn onto a vertical wallhop 9 studs away. But don't worry! You don't HAVE to turn. Next, you jump onto a single stud and walk down. Then, of course! More stickouts. Next you try to get onto a stud that's 10 studs high. You get onto the next row which requires of course, STICKOUTS. Next you get onto a rope that's 12.25 - 12.75 studs away. Jump off , press A, and turn to get onto the opening of it . Next you get onto a ?x1 platform. You Jump onto a platform that's 7 studs away and 9 studs high. You do a 12 stud jump onto another platform. Next, you do an in and out jump that's 10 studs high. You do some circular wall hops. Then, you jump onto a platform all the way down low. Be careful, the killbrick will slowly kill you.You get onto a 2x2 stud that's 12 studs away. You do lots a wallhopping. (Some parts headhitters, look out! Then, you do a wrap (10 stud) onto a platform. You do a hoparound. Next, you do a 10.5 stud wrap. You longj ump onto a button that's 12.5 studs away. You flick onto a ladder above that's 9 studs higher. Next, you squeeze between some instakill bricks. You do a longjump onto a 5 x 1 platform. You do an 11 stud jump. Next, you get onto a 1x4 platform. You do a a 6 stud wallhop headhitter. (nearly impossible lol) Then, of course, stickouts. You somehow do a diagonal 1 stud wallhop. Then a long jump. That's all (for now).Difficulty: Never Again Floor 3 This floor is a lot harder than the previous. Starting off with a wall glitch wraparound to a hoparound to a timed jump. Then you have to make a super long jump. After that you need to be really fast as the 0.05 stud tightropes are poison bricks going back onto a single stud. Then you have to make a block 11 studs high. And friction and roblox physics can really mess you up. After that is another long jump! Don't worry, it's not as bad as the previous. After that you have to make an 11 stud wraparound. Nothing else is known about it. Difficulty: HORRIFIC Floor 4 This whole entire floor is just Wall hugging and wall hopping. (Just like on floor 5 of Void.) It starts off with a whole entire wallhop maze. Until there is a rest point. Finally! But you're not done yet. You still have to wallhop a lot more. Oh, there is a lot left. Like, a LOT. Currently, not much more is known about it. Difficulty: UNREAL Floor 5 This floor is a notch down in difficulty, but still is hard nonetheless. It is made up of mostly memory platforms, beat blocks, and push boxes. Difficulty: HORRIFIC Floor 5B This floor is uOᴉSnℲuOɔo... Wait what? Difficulty: Never again Floor 6 Welcome to the thanos snap flicking floor! It isn't easy. It has a lot of wall hugs, wallhops, and ladder flicks. It's basically only flicking. Despite the super difficult jumps it contains. It has lots of rest points and easy jumps after the super difficult ones. Difficulty: UNREAL Floor 7 You are almost at the passover, this floor has a lot of difficulty curves, good luck. Difficulty: ??? Floor 8 Welcome to the first floor out of 3 for the passover, this is half horrific half unreal, good luck. Floor 9 Currently not finished. Floor 10 Currently not finished. Floor 11 Currently not finished. Floor 12 Currently not finished. Floor 12B Currently not finished, this floor is only Stressful in difficulty. Difficulty: Stressful ''' Floor 13 Currently not finished. Floor 14 (THE ABSOLUTE) Currently not finished. ??? It's time to die. '''Difficulty: Invigorating THE END. The final challenge. This floor is basically just a rapid-fire of high nil difficulty jumps Difficulty: nil